Dancing Love
by Arianwen
Summary: Libby Callaway goes to New York and meets Cooper Neilson and falls head over heels for him! Will he return her love? please read and review! =)
1. Dancing Love

Ok people! Get ready for me! I'm here and hopefully someone out there will appreciate my work and read it and maybe even write a review! That'd be so cool =)

DISCLAMIER~I do not own anything from the movie Center Stage 

## Dancing Love

The first time I saw that movie I fell head over heels for him. I'm Libby Callaway and he is Cooper Neilson. I saw him in the movie of the ballet that he was in. He is so cute, he has brown hair and deep eyes of a sapphire blue, he is 5' 9" and is thin but not bony with the smile to melt all your fears ; the perfect guy, the man of my dreams. Of course I would NEVER be able to meet him, as if he would like me or anything.

My mom called,

"Libby! Libby, are you finished packing yet?" 

I called back "Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, we are leaving in 10 minutes so come downstairs soon!"

"I'll be right down! I just have to finish something really quick!"

I am SOOO excited about going to New York! My dad has some business up there and my sister lives there too. (She is a costume designer for some really big companies!) It'd be so cool to . . . 

"LIBBY!!!!"

"I'm coming Mom! Gee whiz" 

As I was saying it would be so cool to meet Cooper, maybe I could show him some of my dancing. I have been dancing now for 13 years, ever since I was 7. I'm 20 now, I headed downstairs and my mom asked me,

"Have you put your bags in the car yet?"

I replied "Yeah"

"Okay then miss prissy pants!" said my dad as he walked in the door. 

"Ha ha very funny!" I said to him as I turned around and went back upstairs.I went into my room and got my backpack (Which I take everywhere with me) and stuffed my Discman and CD's in overtop of my toe shoes, that I had forgotten to take out after my last ballet lesson. "Oh well" I said to myself "I'll just have to take them with me." I ran back downstairs and out to the car. Dad was finishing putting the last bags into the trunk and Mom was already sitting in the car. She motioned me to get in.

As we drove to the airport, I started thinking about Cooper. Then suddenly,

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled. 

  


Dad slammed hard on the brakes and him and mom both yelled, "What!!!"

"Oh nothing." I replied and I got a talk all the rest of the way to the airport about screaming in the car. But It was worth it, I just realized that Cooper was going to be in New York while I was there. I had read in my ballet magazine that he was there doing a few performances here and there waiting for the right part for him. As my dad parked the car I still couldn't get it out of my head. We just barely made to the flight on time because dad got lost, TWICE!!

Once we made it to New York, (We were ahead of schedule and made it in at 1:00) I was so excited as if Lucas would just be standing there, waiting for me . . . SNAP OUT OF IT LIBBY!!!!!!! As if he would. Then I saw my sister and completely forgot aboutCooper. I hadn't seen Kelsey in a year, a WHOLE year!! She is 22 and very independent. As we left the airport I spotted a newspaper with the headlines, "An ABA workshop performance by Cooper Neilson" (ABA is American Ballet Academy) on it. I was definitely going to see that and Cooper was directing! I was so excited!. It'd be so cool to see a ABA workshop. So I begged Dad to buy me the paper and we hopped into Kelsey's car and drove off toward her apartment. Of course I read the paper on the way there. There would be nothing to make me wait, motion sickness or not. 

"Oh my gosh!" I thought as I read, "that is so cool." The paper said that Cooper was incorporating a completely new style to the workshop, which was to be last on the program.__

_Performing in Stars and Stripes will be _

_Jody Sawyer as the ballerina, Charlie _

_Sims as the dance instructor and Eric Jones as the renegade..._

I read on. 

_After the workshop all directors and dancers will _

_Be allowed to mingle among the crowd…._

" Ahhhhhh! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" I thought (I had learned my lesson earlier about screaming in the car). I had to go see it now!!! Cooper was going to be in the crowd where I could meet him! Oh my gosh! My heart pounded at the thought and then,

"Dad!" I said a bit too loud.

" Yes honey" my Dad replied looking annoyed (Kelsey was driving).

  


" We have to... I mean can we please go see this?!" 

"What is it?" my mom asked.

"It's a ABA workshop." I said as calmly as possible when I was maybe going to meet Cooper Neilson.

"We'll think about it." my dad replied.

" Thank you so much!!" 

Kelsey turned and looked at me with a secret smile and looked at me until Mom screamed at her to pay attention to the road. I wondered what she had up her sleeve, but I turned back to the newspaper and didn't give it another thought. I read on and it continued to say that the parts were so new that even Jody Sawyer was having trouble with it and was the only person in the company that I kind of knew the part. Then I realized that if Jody got hurt and couldn't dance the show would have to be canceled. That would be horrible. 

"We're here!" Kelsey said interrupting my thoughts. I looked through the car windows up at the dingy apartment building. We got out of the car and Dad started to get out the bags but Kelsey said,

" Dad if you and Mom stayed here it would be really crowded and so I have taken the liberty of getting you and Mom a room at the hotel right up the street and I want Lib to stay here with me if that's alright with you." 

"Oh that'll be great honey it probably will be more comfortable anyway.""That's great! You have reservations at the front desk under Callaway.""Okay honey" Dad said then to me, "Libby you'll be fine won't you?"

"Yes sir." 

"And don't stay out too late!" Mom said 

"Yes ma'am" 

" Okay then, we'll be off, bye honey." Dad said and jumped back into the car with Mom being just able to get my bag out of the car, slam the trunk, and leap back in the front seat before dad sped off. I turned to Kelsey and said

" I don't think Dad had much of a problem with staying at a hotel alone with mom." 

  


"Ha Ha" She said dryly and then, "Follow me I'll show you around."

"Okay!" I replied and we headed up to her apartment. We went up to the third floor and Kelsey unlocked room number 309. She said

"I also have room 310, that's my studio"

"That's cool" I replied as I walked in and set my bag down. Kelsey turned and said,

"Come on I want to show you my office." I followed her in to the adjoining apartment. It was her bedroom/office so it was rather cluttered. As I looked around I gasped I had never seen so many bolts of fabric and sequins in one place. I turned to Kelsey and said,

"This is way cool girl, can I be the new Vice President?"

"I'll think about it." she said laughingly. "But come over here I have something else to show you." 

"Okay." I said as I followed her over to a closet. She pulled out an outfit and I did a double take. "Oh my gosh! Is that... it can't be! But is it?" I looked a Kelsey wonderingly. It was the same outfit that I had seen Jody Sawyer wearing in the advertisement for the workshop.

"Yep this is Jody's outfit for Stars and Stripes." 

"You mean you.... you designed their costumes!" I said unbelieving.

" Yes I did, I only have Jody's outfit here because it got ripped accidentally and I couldn't fix it there."

"Is that why you were smiling at me in the car when I was so excited about the workshop? Have you ever seen Cooper Neilson dance?

"Slow down!" Kel said laughing, "Yes that was why I was smiling in the car, and yes I have seen Cooper dance." I couldn't believe it! My own sister had seen Cooper Neilson dance!

"Is Cooper as good of a dancer as he seemed in the ballet movies?" I asked

"I don't know what movies you are talking about but he is VERY good, he is so good that he has been recognized as 'the most advanced male dancer in the world.'"

  


"That is so cool. Oh and also…"

I was cut off by the telephone, RING! RING! Kel ran to get it and I sat lost in thought looking at the dress that Jody Sawyer would be wearing at the performance in 5 days.

Kel came back and said, "Now Lib, that was Jonathan the production manager and there has been ANOTHER thing that Kathleen Donahugh wants to be changed in one if the costumes, she is in another workshop, I need to run up to ABA for a minute to see if I can fix it, do you mind coming with me since I know....."

This time she never got to finish HER sentence as I interrupted.

"Of course I'll come! Will Cooper be there? Will I get to meet him? Oh my gosh, I look horrible, where's my backpack!!!"

Kel started laughing and then said, "Calm down Lib, we are just going to be there for about 10 or 15 minutes it's not a big deal, I just need to call Mom and Dad to tell them where you are going to be. We will be leaving in about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I replied and ran to get my backpack as Kel called Mom and Dad.

Five minutes later we were in Kel's car driving to ABA I was so hyped! Once we got there we went in and the woman at the front desk recognized Kel and told her that Jonathan was teaching a class in Studio 1, but we could go on in. I was so excited to be able to see a class! As we entered Jonathan was directing some of them in a few difficult jumps, but as soon as he saw Kel he stopped and smiled as he walked over to meet us.

  


"Hey Kel!!" he said enthusiastically as he hugged her, the class turned to stare and a whispering rose. Kel said, "Jonathan, this is my sister Libby, she is an aspiring ballet dancer who has foolishly dedicated her time for the past 13 years to ballet, but who knows she might even be here next year." I blushed as I shook his hand and he said, "Hey who knows you could be the next Cooper Neilson!! As a girl of course" I laughed and then from behind us I heard someone say, "Jonathan, sweetie, is that horrible seamstress here yet?"I saw Jonathan wince and then turned and watched as Jonathan walked over and kissed Kathleen Donahugh. I knew her right away, she had performed in one ballet with Cooper and was an excellent dancer. It has just never hit me that the Kathleen Donahugh that was in the workshop was the same one who was in the ballet with Cooper! I turned to Kel and she whispered in my ear, " That's Kathleen Donahugh, she and Jonathan are dating, that's why you heard the whispers when he hugged me." I looked back at the couple and Kathleen looked straight at me and asked, "Who is this? Is she one of your new students?" Jonathan looked up at me and said to her, "Kathleen I would like you to meet Libby Callaway, she's not a student at ABA yet but might be soon! She seems really dedicated" Kathleen shook my hand and then asked, "How long have you been dancing Libby?" I replied "13 years." she seemed to sniff at the time as if it wasn't long at all. I then realized that I really didn't like her!! Kathleen then turned her attention to Kel and said, "Kelsey, I would like to show you the problem with the red dress but I can't find it because Jonathan has put it up somewhere, JONATHAN!!!!!!!!" Jonathan replied to this outburst by saying very calmly, "Follow me Kathleen and I'll show you where it is." but Kathleen sniffed again and left the room as if to say she followed no one. Jonathan gave a wry smile to Kel and followed Kathleen out the door saying back to the class, "Class dismissed, see you tomorrow at the theater, 11 o clock sharp." 

The whole class left hurriedly except for one group of girls who walked over toward us, but at the same time Kel asked me,

"Lib, would you like to come with us?" but before I could answer one of the girls said, "Hey Kel! Sup girlie I didn't know you had a sister our age!"

"Well I do!" Kel replied

One of the girls turned to me and asked, "Hey Libby would you like to hang with us for the rest of the afternoon? We don't have any more classes today and by the way, I'm Jill Fabian the leader of this gang of girls. So do you wanna hang?"

I looked at Kel to see if it was okay an she nodded and then I turned back to Jill and said, "Sure that'd be cool but call me Lib."

"Okay then come on."


	2. Dancing Love 2

Ok thank all of yall who liked my work! It makes me feel good =) please Read and Review! And I have almost finished the story! I'm just going to wait to get it out to keep yall in suspense! Hee hee! ENJOY!

~Arianwen~

DISCLAIMER! ~ I do not own anything that has to do with Center Stage except for maybe a poster and the movie! =)

I followed the girls out the door and waved bye to Kel. Jill then introduced me to the girls, there was, Claire, a 16 year old who was in her first year, Hannah, a 17 year old in her second year, Kate a 15 year old in her first year and of course Jill, 18 years old and in her first year too. They told me they had a friend named Lauren too (a 17 year old in her first year) but she was visiting her grandparents today in upstate New York but she'd be back tomorrow. We went and ate a late lunch and then went to go meet the boys. 

The boys had just finished up with a class when we arrived there. Jill introduced me to Damon, Gary, Joey and Ben. I looked Joey over (He was hot!!) But then Kate whispered in my ear, "Joey and Jill are going!" _shucks_ I thought to myself. Then Jill said, "So have y'all had any lunch?" Joey replied, "Yep we didn't have any classes until after 12:30 today so we got to sleep in and eat late too! Ha Ha!" "Lucky dogs!!" Hannah said, "You all know how much I like to sleep in!!" "Yeah we all know that because you've told us all about it so many times." Gary said. All the boys laughed at that comment and Kate punched Gary in the shoulder. Gary replied sharply, "Hey watch it, you know it might suddenly be hard for me to hold you up in practice tomorrow and you don't want to ACCIDENTALLY fall off do you?" That made everyone start laughing.

We girls spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking and shopping at Macy's (The boys didn't come for that.) Before I knew it, it was 9:00 and the girls had to go back to the dorms at the academy. As they drove me back to Kel's apartment I asked, "How do y'all know Kel?" It was Claire that replied, "The way we met is kinda embarrassing." "Well it's not as if I'm gonna laugh or anything, I'm to stuffed from dinner. "Oh alright but you can't tell anybody!!" Claire insisted. I said I wouldn't tell Hannah started, "Well one day Jill found out that Sergei was in town and we also found out when he would be practicing in a local theater." Kate interrupted, " We are all obsessed with him so we snuck out of class and went down to theater to see if we could meet him." Claire interrupted Kate and said, "Well Kel caught us backstage watching him, I guess Lauren running and tripping over the wire and making the curtain fall down was a bit annoying to the dancers... but anyway Kel caught us and said, 'You girls must be fans but I'll give you a break' then she took us to Sergei's dressing room and we got to meet him!" "Wow!" I said, "I didn't know my sister could be that nice to anybody!!"

  


By this time we had made it to the apartment and I got out of the car and was saying good-bye to the girls when Jill asked, "Hey Lib, would you like to spend the day with us tomorrow? You could come over about 10 or so and spend the day with us." I replied, "I don't know I'll have to ask but I would love to, that'd be so cool." Hannah said, "Okay that's cool Kel has our dorm number so call us. See ya later!" "Okay!" I yelled and headed up to the room. I couldn't believe it. I had made friends in New York City the very first day I was there and I still had a whole month to hang with them. But I realized I hadn't met Cooper, "Oh well" I thought to myself and then I was kinda glad I hadn't and met the gang instead, I would have only been able to see Lucas for a minute. I even felt relieved that I had met Jill and the gang instead of Cooper.

I walked in the apartment and looked up and was amazed, there was Jonathan and Kel on the couch making out. I dropped my shopping bags and said, "Uh..." Kel looked up and pulled herself out of Jonathan's grip. Jonathan was very surprised because he hadn't heard me but then he twisted around and saw me and said "Uh oh…" then he stood up and straightened his shirt and said to Kel, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kel." and left the apartment. I shook my finger at Kel and said in a deep voice, "Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do." She said, "Libby you can't tell Mom and Dad." "Why not?" I asked her. "Because," she said, "Nobody else knows about this relationship, because Jonathan has a girlfriend and he can't date two people at once!!! And I feel so responsible!" "Okay, I won't tell Mom and Dad." (But that didn't mean I couldn't tell Jill and the gang!) "Oh," I remembered, "Is it all right if I hang with Jill and the girls tomorrow?" "It's fine with me. But you will have to ask Mom and Dad? But make sure not to tell them! Please!" "Ok I'll call mom and dad but, I was supposed to call the girls when I found out if I could come or not." Then I asked, "Do you still have their dorm room number?" Kel replied, "I think so, I just have to go find it." Kel left to find the number as I called Mom and Dad. Mom told me that it would be fine and that she and my father were having a party in three nights and I was expected to be there and not to forget! I told her I wouldn't forget and then called Jill and the girls to tell them that I could come. I didn't mention the incident with Jonathan and Kel though; I thought that this news could wait until tomorrow.

  


The next day I was off to hang with the girls for the day. Kel drove me to ABA to meet them at the dorms. I found out the number from the front desk and headed upstairs. I knocked on the door and a strange girl that I hadn't met the day before opened it. I realized this must be Lauren. I said, "Hey! I'm Libby, I think this is the right dorm, is this Jill's room? "Yep," She replied, "I'm Lauren but just call me Lar. Oh and please try to be quiet Hannah is still asleep and she wants really loves her beauty sleep!!" I came in the room and I started talking to Lauren. Lar and I hit it off immediately, I realized we both liked a lot of the same stuff. It was really neat to see all the things we had in common. We were soon telling jokes and laughing so hard and loud that Hannah woke up and Kate and Claire came in from next door, complaining that we were way too loud and that they were trying to sleep. Jill popped her head out of the bathroom where she was taking a shower and said, "Girls we have to be at the theater in 30 minutes and it takes 15 to get there and so y'all had better get a move on." The girls scampered to get ready.We barely made it in the car within 20 minutes and I think Jill was pushing the speed limit on the way. During the trip I told everybody about my dream to meet Cooper Neilson (But I didn't tell them that I knew Kathleen's part.) All the girls hoped that I would get to meet him. Then Kate blew the surprise and said, "Hey Lib, guess what?" "What?" I asked. "We aren't just practicing for a workshop, we are extras in _STARS AND STRIPES!! And you might get to see Lucas today!" "Ohmygosh!! Ilookhorrible!! ThankgoodnessIhavemy backpack!!" Lar laughed and said, "Calm down Lib!!" I calmed down and put on my make-up and put up my hair and looked halfway presentable for Cooper. _

By the time I had become a princess with perfect makeup and not a hair out of place, (which I have to tell you is hard to do in a car that is going 60 mph!) we made it to the theater.I left my backpack on the seat and got out of the car, looking around anxiously thinking I would get a glance of the god of a man I had fallen in love with. We went inside and I got swept away by the way that setting up for the performance in 4 days was as important as the performance itself. I watched Jill and the other girls perform their parts and was I awed by how much they put into it and said to myself, "I could never do that!" A voice answered, "Libby I expect to see you out there soon!" I turned around, I was Kel, she continued, "When I visited you a year ago you were almost as good as these girls so I think you have a really good chance of making it!" I couldn't believe it I didn't think that I was or ever could be as good as them.

  


During the late, late lunch break I told them how great they were, then I saw Jonathan and remembered what had happened last night and I told them about it. Jill said, "I knew something was happening between Kel and Jonathan I just never knew it was this big!"We were all so caught up in the story that I didn't even see two people walk up behind us. Then Jill suddenly looked up and screamed, "OH MY GOSH!!" she jumped up and hugged somebody tight I couldn't see who it was but then she said, "Libby I would like you to meet Sergei and COOPER NEILSON!!!" I did a double take and looked up at the cutest guy in the world!! He leaned down and I held out my hand and he helped me up. I couldn't believe it I was being helped off the floor by Cooper. I was in shock. He smiled and said, "Hey.... Libby, isn't it?" I stuttered a reply, "Y..es" He laughed and said, "Well Lib I heard from somebody that you are....um...a big fan!" I laughed and replied, "I guess you could put it that way!" Lucas said, "And I just wanted to know...well would a beautiful girl such as you like to have lunch with me?" I knew he was flirting with me but I just let it pass and I replied saying "Are you kidding?" I gulped and then said, "I mean, Yes, I really would...if it' not to much trouble!" He laughed and then said, "It's not, okay then come on lets go down to my dressing room!" I followed him off stage to his dressing room. As we had lunch we talked. He asked, "Lib, how long have you been dancing?" "About 13 years now!" "Wow, that's a lot of dedication. Good job" then he asked "Are you working on anything right now?" I replied "Nothing really but I would love to learn Jody's part in STARS AND STRIPES! It'd be so cool!"He replied, "Maybe we can work on it together." "Really?!" I asked. He told me, "Of course!!" then continued, "I really think you are cool." I thought it was so awesome that Cooper Neilson thought that I was cool. I was even more amazed that he WANTED to work with ME!! "Thanks!" I replied. I was in awe that I was sitting 3 feet away from the man of my dreams talking to him about working together sometime on the ballet that made me fall in love with him! Suddenly he laughed and said, "Lib, girl, you look a little blown away!" he paused and said, "Come over here." I walked over to his chair as he pushed away from the table and stood up. He took my hand and lead me out onto the stage and whispered in my ear, "Lib, my sweet, show me your stuff." I was a little put off. But then he laughed and let go of my hand and ran over to the edge of the stage and said, "Come on, show me what you can do!!" I laughed and realized that he wanted me to show him the dance. I ran to him and then fell short and said sounding sorry, "Cooper oh Cooper, I don't have my shoes with me!!" (Although I wish I did) He made a sad puppy-dog face and said, "Will you be here tomorrow?" I said, "I don't know, but I hope I am." "I hope so too." He replied. I thought he really sounded as if he wanted me to be here. Then I heard Kel calling my name and yelled back that I would be there in a second. I didn't want this to end. I was having so much fun hanging with Cooper. I looked over at him and said, "Cooper I have to go." He walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug while saying, "Lib, I hope to see you tomorrow, Au revoir and until we meet again." He let me go and I ran to meet Kel. On the way home I thought about what had happened and was so happy!! I had met Cooper Neilson and he had HUGGED me!! 

Later that night my parents called and told me that we we're having a dinner party with some of their friends the two nights from now and expected me there at 7:30 sharp. I told them I wouldn't forget and told Kel to remind me about it. She said she would and I went back to my daydream about Cooper and me.


	3. Dancing Love 3

So sorry this one is so short! Im trying to divide it up and it's not coming out to evenly! Oh well! Keep reviewing! And if you want you can email me at [Arianwen13@aol.com][1] or [Erm5430@aol.com][2] and tell me what you think! 

~Arianwen~

DISCLAIMER~~ I don't own anything that affiliates with Center Stage!

The next day I didn't see Cooper except when he was directing and I couldn't exactly run out onto the stage and interrupt the practice. I had brought my toe shoes just in case. By the end of the day I had only gotten to talk to him once and only for 2 minutes. I was so disappointed! Later that day I heard a commotion, I ran out to the stage and saw that Erik Jones, one of the leads in Cooper's ballet, had fallen and was holding his ankle. Cooper and some others had rushed up there and it was obvious that Erik was not going to be able to perform. They carried him off the stage and I went back to the costume room to help Kel.At 5:00 all my friends left, but I stayed with Kel to see Cooper after he was finished practicing. At he was through. I went to his dressing room and knocked. I heard him say, "Come in." I walked in and he spun around "LIBBY!!" he exclaimed. He ran and grabbed me up in a hug and spun me around until I was laughing so hard that I was gasping for breath. We fell down on the floor and then I sat up, looked at him and said, "Wow what a reception and guess what I… brought my toe shoes."He replied, "Libby I have realized that I really like you," He looked at me for a minute but all I could do was stare at him with my mouth open. He laughed and then said, "Did you see Erik fall today?" I replied, "Yes" and Cooper continued, "I am going to be playing that part in the workshop!" "Oh my gosh!" I said, "That is so cool! I'll get to see you dance again!" Cooper smiled and said, "Yeah I guess you are but I have something even better, would you like to dance right now? With me?" "Would I ever!" I replied excitedly. "Well since you brought your shoes lets dance, just let me put something more comfy, and why don't I meet you up there." "Okay" I replied. I couldn't believe it Cooper Neilson actually liked me little old me!!!!!! I went up to the stage and waited. 

  


He came up on stage and said, "Okay Lib, baby lets do the second scene." The music started (I guess he had a tape of the music) and we ran into the scene. As we danced he whispered in my ear, "Just relax and I will carry you through it." We danced and danced after that nothing in particular just dancing. He was the best dancer; I was lost in the sensation, to be here dancing with Cooper Neilson, one of the best male dancers in the world. After we got to tired to dance anymore we sat on the stage and talked. Then suddenly he said, "Lib, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I was astonished, but I replied, "Of course Cooper, I couldn't ask for more." He leaned over and said, "But Libby I could give you a whole lot more!" Then he kissed me, slow and gently at first then hard and loving. I embraced him, knowing that I wanted him more than anything. He held me close but then suddenly from behind us, "Uh hum." I jerked up and we both looked to see who it was. It was Kel. She didn't say anything but, "Lib, it's time to go home." Cooper interrupted her by saying to me, "Lib, hold on just a second." I turned back to him, and he was rapidly writing on a piece of paper. Then he handed it to me and said to both of us, "I better be going now." He gave me one quicker kiss then got up and walked off the stage. I looked at the piece of paper and smiled, it was his phone number and a note that read, 

_"Call me tonight or talk to me tomorrow and much love to my girl, Cooper"_

On the way home Kel said,

"Libby, you should know better!" 

"Know better than what?" I replied.

"Better than to kiss a ballet dancer who is much older than you that's what!!" " Only 6 years and so it's alright that you are making out with the production manager who just happens to be your boss who has a girlfriend at this point in time. Thanks for clearing that up!!"

"I know what I'm doing but you don't, you've only known Cooper for 2 days!"

"So!" I retaliated.

By this time we had gotten back to the apartment and so Kel said, "Libby I don't want you to hang out with him anymore, and that's an order." Then she reminded me that Mom and Dad we're having the party the next night but I protested for the next half an hour about being able to see him. So in the end she said I could still see him. (But I was only because I threatened to tell Mom and Dad about her and Jonathan)

The next night I went to the Nutcracker, Cooper had given me tickets because he was the prince in it and wanted me to be there to see him dance. I saw Jody Sawyer backstage during Cooper's last dance, cheering him on and I felt a pang of jealousy. Jody got to be with him everyday but then I thought about it and I realized that she liked Cooper too! I felt very smug knowing that he was taking me out after the performance. 

When the performance was over I went backstage and congratulated Cooper on an excellent performance. He hugged me and we walked out together with his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. As we left I saw Jody Sawyer look at Cooper smiling and then I saw her face fall as she saw me. Cooper turned and looked at her and then turned back to me and started talking to me. We got a cab and went to Baskin Robbins and got some ice cream and then he took me back to Kel's apartment. But the whole evening seemed ruined by the way that Jody had looked at us. As he dropped me off I pushed the event to the back of my mind and he walked me to the door. As I was about to go in he grabbed my by the waist and kissed me. I felt his body press against mine and I knew then I loved him even more. I said good-bye and then went in the apartment floating on a cushion of air. I had just kissed Cooper Neilson goodnight!

   [1]: mailto:Arianwen13@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Erm5430@aol.com



	4. Dancing Love 4

More coming soon! =) any other comments Send to [Arianwen13@aol.com][1] . I am working on another story right now so it may be a while before the next comes out!

~Arianwen~

DISCLAIMER~~ I do not have any affiliation with Center Stage! And Jill, and the Gang, Kel, Libby C., and her parents are my own creation

The next day I told Jill and the gang about Cooper taking me out and kissing me! They were so excited for me! During practice that day I watched Cooper. He is so hot!!! During morning break I was looking for Cooper when I heard yelling. I went over and I saw Jonathan and Kathleen fighting, Kathleen was yelling, "Jonathan Kerick! I how could you do this to me? Go behind my back like that." I realized that Kathleen had finally found out about Kel. She continued yelling saying, "There is NO way I am dancing in your workshop! I quit!" She turned quickly, her hair slapping into Jonathan's face and I saw him wince then he called, "Kathleen!" She paid him no heed and continued walking to the exit and pushed it open and left. I heard Jonathan sigh and call, "Jill Fabian!" I was surprised, why would he want Jill? I looked and saw Jill and Kel rush up to Jonathan. Kel hugged Jonathan and Jill said, "Jonathan, sir?" "Jill," he responded, "Kathleen Donahugh is no longer performing in this workshop, I have decided that you will play Kathleen's part in my workshop." Jill's eyes widened and she looked at Jonathan as if he had gone insane and then at Kel. Kel smiled and nodded. Jill shrieked, "Oh my gosh!" I ran over to them and said, "Go Jill!" we hugged and then started to run off but Kel called me back. I went over to her and Jonathan and Kel said, "Libby now don't forget that Mom and Dad's party is tonight as 7:30 don't forget! Jonathan and I are going out to a movie now and I wanted to remind you before you left." "Ok, ok." I said and then ran after Jill to congratulate her again.

Later that day after lunch, I went to Cooper's dressing room and knocked then I just went right in without hearing an answer. Inside were Cooper and Jody! I looked at both of them and said, "Cooper, what's going on here?" He was about to answer when Jody interrupted and said, "Cooper, I will not do this performance with you! So you are going to have to find another dancer!" Then she turned and walked out the door slamming it behind her. "What was that all about?" I asked Cooper. He replied, "She is mad at me for some reason unknown to me and so now she wont dance and I have to find and teach a new dancer in less than 2 days! Ugh what am I going to do?!" I went over an hugged him and said, "Maybe I could learn it." He looked down at me and said, "Maybe, you seem to already know some of it. That'd would be such a big help." Then we went out and Cooper introduced me to Charlie Sims, Cooper said, "Libby here is going to replace Jody. Jody just kinda walked out on me today." Charlie laughed and said hey to me and then we all started practicing the first scene.

  


We practiced for the rest of the day going over the different steps and positions. Charlie left at 6 saying he had a date. Cooper ad I stayed and practiced till seven, Cooper had one of those excellent memories and knew Jody's part as well as his own. But at seven he said, "Hey Lib, it's almost time, why don't we go get cleaned up?" "Okay!" I replied and he showed me where the ladies dressing room and said, "No one is in there because every one left an hour ago so help you." I went in and took a long hot shower and thought about Cooper and how this was like a dream come true. I got out and had just wrapped a towel around myself and was searching in my bag for my new clothes when there was a knock on the door and Cooper walked in, blushed and said, "Oh you aren't ready yet I'll leave!" He turned to leave but I walked over to him and said, "You know, I usually have problems with men in my dressing room but I don't mind you." and then I turned him around and reached up and kissed him. He seemed not to know what to do for a minute then he put his arms around my body and kissed me fiercely. Then he pushed me away and said, "Lib, we gotta go!" I turned around to get my clothes and heard him leave and close the door behind him. I realized that what I had just done might not have been the smartest thing in the world. 

I got dressed and met him outside and saw his Harley Davidson, now the only experience that I had had with a Harley was when my dad had had one when I was 13 and I'd never gotten to ride it. I said to Cooper, "Sweetie, I've never...." I never got to finish he just said, "Get on the bike and I will take care of you!!" Then he gave me a peck on my lips and handed me a helmet. I took it and got on and off we went.

  


First he took me to a little cafe/diner for a nice dinner. He had a hamburger with French fries and I had a cheeseburger with fries. Then we went to see a movie called **Here for You by that actress Miracle Cassiddy, he told me that he had met Miracle at the premiere a couple of weeks ago and that she had tried to hook him. I laughed and said, "You know she was just trying to get you to do a movie with her!!" Lucas replied, "Yeah I know that's why I just told her to bug off because I was trying to watch the movie." Finally we went over to his apartment to get something of his that he needed. So we drove over to it and when we went in it was messy and cluttered. He said, "Sorry about the mess I'm not here that much if you can tell!" "You should see my room at home!!" I told him, "It's even worse!!" Then he went back into his bedroom and I was left alone for a minute.**

A little bit later he came back out holding something behind his back, I said jokingly, "Okay I will marry you!!" He laughed and said, " You're close but not quite yet!!" He walked over to me and sat next to me and handed me a box. I opened it and inside was a necklace; it was silver and had a very small but stunning sapphire in the center. 

"Oh, Cooper, it's beautiful I couldn't take it, it must have cost a lot of money!!" 

"It's okay, I thought that you needed something to remind you of me!!" He told me. Then he stood up and pulled me up too, and then he said, "Libby it's for you to know that I do truly love you!" He kissed me and pulled me toward his bedroom, pulling off his shirt at the same time. I grouped at my shirt for a second and was starting to pull it off when I remembered something.

I looked Cooper in the face and said, "Cooper, I was supposed to be eating dinner with my parents and their friends at 7:30 tonight!"

He looked at his watch and said, "It's 10:45!!! We're in trouble!"

By the time we got home it was 11:10. Cooper stopped in the parking lot and said, "Do you want me to come up you? I mean since it is partially my fault!" "No, it's okay I'd rather face them by myself." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep." I replied and headed toward the door

"Libby," he called after me, I turned and he hopped off the bike and walked over to me, "Now I couldn't let you leave without this!"

"What! I have the necklace…" I paused, "oh yeah." He leaned forward and kissed me slow at first and then passionately.I kissed him back wishing that this moment would never end. He was the first to break away and said, "I **WILL see you tomorrow, and never fear."**

  


Then he got back on his Harley and drove away. I headed up to Kel's apartment getting more worried every step.

   [1]: mailto:Arianwen13@aol.com



	5. Dancing Love 5

Ok yall this is the end of what ive written so far! It may be a while before I get anything else out! Ahhh! I know yall are already screaming but im trying to come up with a good ending! Help! Writers Block! Ahh! Write me at [Arianwen13@aol.com][1] with any suggestions! I need them! Thanks yall! =)

~Arianwen~

DISCLAMER~~ I do not have any affiliation with Center Stage

As I opened the door, I heard some one say, "So there you are young lady!" and my worst fears were confirmed. My parents had come to Kel's after I didn't show up and they were still waiting for me. I stepped inside and said, "Hey guys sorry I'm late did I miss anything?" Obviously that was the wrong thing to say because at that they freaked out even more yelling and saying stuff like, "Miss anything!! Yeah you missed something!!" and "Young lady I'm so disappointed in you!!" and after that it was pretty much what you might expect if you do something wrong and your parents catch you. Finally Dad said, "Libby, your Mom and I have decided that we are leaving 2 weeks early because of this, which is the day after tomorrow, and that in the remainder of the time we are here you will stay in the apartment no matter what!!" Then Mom added as her worry-wart self, "Unless the building is on fire then you need to leave immediately, oh and I want you to go study the fire escape map that I have prepared just for this occasion since I know...." at that point my dad interrupted and said, "Honey, it's okay it isn't going to burn down!!" "Okay then" she said hesitantly after a minute. I stood there for a minute then I said, "Okay." And turned to go to my room. My dad called after me, "And don't even think of sneaking out!!" "Awww," I replied, "Oh alright." I went to my room. 

The next day I asked Kel, "Hey Kel why are mom and dad staying an extra day?" 

"I cant tell you that it is gonna be a surprise!" "Oh…. okay" I replied all the while thinking about what I could be that was keeping them and extra day. I set it to rest and worked on a plan to get out of the house and see Cooper. I thought about asking Kel then I thought against it, if she found out that I wanted to go see Cooper then she would tell mom and dad for sure. She was the one who told me not to see him in the first place so she wouldn't help. Then I thought well maybe I can sneak out after Kel left for work I headed onto the kitchen and Kel said, "oh and if you were thinking about sneak out I will be checking up on you all day from work." 

"Well then im stuck!" I replied

"You don't have to be!" Kel said surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Kel started, "I've decided to pay you back now and let you out of the house!"

"Yes!!"I shouted and danced around the room. I went to my room and got my bag and said, "Okay Kel lets go!" "Oh no, "she replied, "I'm not taking you anywhere!" "What!" I asked, "I thought you said…" "NO I didn't say I would take you anywhere but you can call somebody to come and get you!" "Oh yeah I will call Lucas." I said. And went over to the phone and started dialing.

I got Cooper, "Hey Cooper!' I said, "Its Lib, I've got some bad news."

"Oh no!" he said, "What is it?"

"Well I'm grounded cause of last night!" I replied 

"Ahh…" he started but interrupted and said," its okay Kel is gonna let me out if I don't tell mom and dad about her and Jonathan! But…. you have to come and pick me up if you want me to come practice for tonight!" "Okay," he replied," I'll be right over!!" 

I hung up the phone and went to go tell Kel.

A few minutes later Cooper was there on his motorcycle and I was off to practice for the best night of my life!

I worked until 1:oo that day and then I went back to Kel's apartment and slept for 2 hours until Lucas stopped by. He woke me up and told me that Jonathan needed me to come down there immediately. He told me the problem, the other costume designer said that the only red toe shoes that they had were in Jody's size. And they had checked around town and nobody seemed to have any. I asked Jonathan were Kel had gone and he said, "ummm…nobody can seem to find her." "WHAT!!" I yelled, everyone turned and looked at me. I smiled stupidly and said, "Sorry everyone,' then I turned back to Jonathan and said, "What do you mean you don't know where she is?" "Well," Jonathan started, "we've looked every where we called her cell phone the apartment and lots of other places and she just seems to have disappeared!!"so for the next hour and a half when we should have been stretching we were looking for Kel. Right when Jonathan was about to go look for Kel up pulled a rusty old red truck and out of it jumped Kel. Jonathan ran over to her and effulged her in the longest and most passionate kiss I had ever seen. Then they stopped and Kel told us that her car had broken down and her cell phone was at the house then she went inside. Cooper and I stayed outside. I looked at Cooper and he said to me, "Lib, I hope that one day we will be that passionate!!" I replied, "Why can't that be now?" then I turned to him and we started the longest and most ready kiss ever (ours was even longer than Kel and Jonathan's") we kissed until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I broke away from Cooper and turned around it was my dad. I blushed and said, "Hey dad, umm..." I trailed off and Lucas cut in and said, "Mr. Callaway, my name is Cooper Neilson nice to meet you." My dad turned to him and "What the hell are you doing kissing my daughter you are much to old!!" I interrupted his speech and said," Dad I'll tell you why…(I trailed off for a dramatic pause) because, because I'm in love with him that's why he is kissing me and he loves me and if you don't like that then I'm sorry I will leave you and mom and live with Cooper!" I paused for a breath and dad said, "Libby I thought you knew better!! I trusted you and now see what you have done! You have lost a lot of my trust young lady." Then he turned to Cooper and said, "Young man I would greatly appreciate it if you left my daughter alone from now on!!" "DADDY!!" I wailed "that is not fair, I love him it will be like Romeo and Juliet all over again!!" I grabbed Cooper and held him close and continued with my dad, "I will not leave this parking lot without him." I was about to go on when suddenly the door on the side of the theater came Jonathan and Kel they yelled over at us to come in not seeing my Dad because he was in a shadow and then as they were going back in they kissed under the light about the door. I looked at my dad when they did that and I swear his face went another shade darker. Then he stormed over there and started off on Kel and Jonathan. I looked at Cooper and we nodded our heads; we had to get inside.

We went in and we were suddenly swept up in the anticipation of the performance only an hour and a half away. I hurried to put my makeup on, get dressed and get stretched out. After all that was done I turned and looked around for Lucas, but I didn't see him so I ran over to his dressing room. I knocked and he called back, "Come in." I went in and I told him that we were going on in 45 minutes. He smiled and said, "You worried?" I nodded and he said, "Come here baby." I went over and laid my freshly done face against his chest and sighed. He encouraged me for the next 10 minutes when I heard the call for Jonathan's performance and I said, "I have to go watch Jill!" I felt his laugh and I got up and went to the wings of the stage. Jill simply became the princess and I felt the regal air about her and almost wanted to bow in her presence. At the end of the performance she ran off the stage and I heard out in the audience people yelling, "Bravo!" and "Encore!" At that point I realized that Jill was defiantly going to have a spot in the Company. I hugged her almost smearing my makeup and told her that she was great. She replied, "I certainly hope so! Oh, and I'll be watching you and rooting you on too!" I smiled and turned around to see Cooper standing there. "We're on!" he said softly. I smiled wryly and went and stood ready for the performance of my life. 

   [1]: mailto:Arianwen13@aol.com



End file.
